1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a semiconductor processing chamber having a motorized chamber lid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor wafer processing is generally performed in vacuum chambers having lid assemblies that may be opened for maintenance and replacement of process kits. In processing chambers configured for 200 mm and smaller substrates, these lid assemblies generally are opened manually. In larger systems, the lid assemblies may weigh in excess of 300 pounds. The weight of these lid assemblies has led to the incorporation of spring, gas pots and counterbalances for facilitating the opening and closing of the lid assembly.
One typical arrangement includes gas or mechanical springs coupled to a hinge of the lid assembly. The spring applies a bias to the lid assembly to counteract the weight of the lid as the lid is opened and closed. Counterbalance systems are also commonly used to facilitate opening the lid assembly. Generally, the counterbalance system balances the weight of the lid across a pivot or hinge with a counterbalance weight. Although the systems have been successfully employed to assist in reducing the force required to open the lid assembly, each arrangement has some attribute that is generally not favorable for semiconductor processing.
For example, systems employing springs generally are not favored due to the possibility of particulate contamination. Flexing of the spring and the interplay between the spring and its housing generates particles. As these springs are typically located at or near the lid assembly, these particles may fall into the processing chamber and cause subsequent contamination during wafer processing.
Systems utilizing counterbalances require dedicated free space proximate the chamber to allow movement of the counterbalance. Moreover, as the center of gravity for the lid assembly and counterbalance often are not matched about the center of rotation of the lid assembly, the force required to open the lid assembly may vary as the lid assembly is rotated away from the chamber. This makes opening the lid assembly difficult to control.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved device for opening a semiconductor chamber lid assembly.